Because It's You
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: Francis can't keep up the charade, tonight their relationship was going to change and it was up to Arthur to decide if it was a good change or a bad one. Any thing can happen. Flames will go to Russia for him to warm up during the winter months! YAOI!


Title: Because It's You

Author:Memento Mori Pontifex Mortis

Pairings: FrUk

Rating: M for Mature

Word Count: 2,053

Warnings: Language, Sexual Situations, My Writing, Descriptions, Mature Themes, OOCness, France's Broken English.

Summary: France's and England's relationship and how it now has to change.

Dedication: The lovely, **Little-Bloody-Thing** for translations! Haha, it's FrUk!

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, there'd be no way people would find USUK in it. Ever..

A/N: Did everyone know according to Word Of God (Hima-papa) France refuses to learn English in it's entirety, so my little mind went ahead and came up with him having broken but not too bad English. So this is what came of it. Please if you don't like how I wrote him then write your own story, I wrote him as I see it. In the rest of my stories this is how France will speak unless otherwise decided.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

To both of the older nations love was a game to be won and unfortunately that meant that there was always a loser. Someone who had to fall to their knees in desolation. Love was a game both of them were used to winning.

For France, he had laid in countless of other nation's beds, giving them the pleasure – and sometimes pain that they wanted to feel. He had take so many lovers and had been taken by so many that sex came as his second nature.

For England, he had 'conquered' many lands, taking them into his ever growing empire and to say he never slept with anyone inside that empire would be a blatant lie. He had ruled with an iron fist, never allowing another nation to do him over the way America had.

But every time the two nations came together to deal with their sexual frustrations it seemed they'd both lose. They'd lose to their own feelings; feelings that no matter how many people they slept with afterward would go away. They'd passionately spend a night (or two) in each others arms, tangled in sheets and lies then go their separate ways only to return to each other when they realised no one else could ease that frustration. They'd rarely speak of their nights together unless they were taking jabs at each other and even then it was just small innuendos.

France didn't mind and neither did England. They didn't want anything to link them to the other. The only evidence of their nights spent together was the love bites, limps, and dirtied rooms. But could they really continue to just take pleasure from each other, not coming to terms with the fact that they were trying to push down feelings that had been there for a long time. Could they play their never ending game of 'not it' for the rest of their existence? Maybe they could try but for all intent purposes, they knew they couldn't; if only knowing in their hearts.

England knew, deep, deep, deep in his heart that he was falling harder and harder for that French bastard in the bathroom and he knew that he couldn't be the first one to say it. Arthur knew he had to keep his composure about him but he also knew that when France purred his name he was gone. Arthur knew that every time Francis kissed him all over he couldn't hold anything back. Last thing Arthur knew was that there was no way Francis Bonnefoy, player extraordinaire could ever love him the way he loved him.

France knew he shouldn't, knew how bad an idea it was but knew he couldn't play with such a harsh mistress as love anymore. Tonight he'd ask the question that had been on his mind for the last century or so, he'd give into the real desire he'd been holding in. He'd wear his heart on his sleeve for his one true love to see. Checking to make sure the little blue box held the gold and silver flowery band, Francis thought on the oncoming task; would England say yes? Would he say no? Would Arthur even answer or would he just kick him out? Letting out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding in, Francis left the comfort of the bathroom.

"Bloody bastard! What took you so long?" Arthur snapped head resting on the back board.

"Mon cher, you must be patient, you know how perfect I must be." Francis smirked while climbing atop the MOSTLY CLOTHED Briton.

"For what?" Arthur asked as Francis sat up in between his legs. Francis just flashed him one of those smiles before taking one of his hands in his own.

"Arthur, mon chou, L'Amour has it's own hidden agenda and I've just collapsed right into it." Francis began, "You've had this ability to take these feelings of emptiness from my heart."

"What are you blabbering on about?" Arthur asked yanking his hand out of Francis'.

"Angleterre, Ça... euh, a toujours été difficile de dire ce que je dois te dire devant toi." Francis mumbled but Arthur caught it.

"Francis, you know I barely understand your damn Frog language, so either talk in that broken english of yours or don't talk at all!" Arthur glared but there was a small blush that seemed to be painted on his cheeks.

"Ah, I have always mentioned L'Amour in passing, but now it seems as if I have taken to it." Francis smiled, "I been wondering about how people do this sort of thing and I have played the idea in my head multiple times. Never though did I expect myself to sit here and wonder with feelings of... of je ne sais pas.. euh, dread. Oui, dread. I worry that you will not answer the way I would prefer you to answer."

"Get to the point already." Arthur said looking down at the bed sheets.

"Mon Angleterre, Espouse-moi et je te promets que je resterai sincère." Francis said showing him the ring. "Sil vous plait, turn me into a happy fool." Arthur blinked.

"A- say it in English." Arthur said after a moment.

Francis smile reached his eyes, "Arthur, marry me and I promise to stay true to you." he said again.

"Why now?" Arthur asked though, not giving the answer Francis wanted to ask.

"I have been a fool, mon ami, a man tied down to restless taunting, hiding from what I truly want. I have hungered for a taste of what True Love might be but it has always been out of it's way for me. I have reached for a place where it might be safe to run to when the feelings are too over whelming and I have wanted to tell you of my true feelings since you and I first touched each other." Francis answered

"... I'll have to teach you proper English, that was just barely understandable." Arthur muttered before looking up at him, "Yes."

"Say it in French." Francis taunted.

A light blush appeared again on Arthur's face but he said it anyway, "Oui."

Francis smiled before closing the gap between them and kissing him all the while putting the ring on Arthur's finger. Arthur pulled back after a moment and looked at him in the eyes, his own eyes gleaning with unshed tears.

"I hate that I love what you do to me." Arthur mumbled as Francis kissed his neck while his own hands reached around to Francis' neck. Francis pushed Arthur back on the bed as Arthur grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled hard.

"Angleterre, remember play nice." Francis chided before Arthur crushed their lips together and-

The door opened.

"Iggy!" Both nations jerked up in surprised and looked towards the door. The red faced embarrassed nations of both America and Canada stood in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Leaving!" Alfred and Matthew said together before running out.

The two older nations heard, "Dammit Alfred, I told you not to go in there!" From their quieter (ex) colony. They chuckled together.

"It's been awhile since that has happened, non?" Francis said nonchalantly.

Arthur sputtered, "Da-dammit! Wha-What the bloody hell is wrong with those two! It's always those two!" Francis let out a laugh and Arthur glared, "I'm not having sex now." Arthur added.

Francis looked solemn before shrugging, "That's okay, I don't mind." He laid down on the empty area next to Arthur and turned off the light. They laid in silence for a whole minute before Arthur huffed and climbed on top of Francis.

"Shut up and screw me." Arthur said as Francis let out another laugh.

XOXOXOXOXO

Translations: Ça... euh, a toujours été difficile de dire ce que je dois te dire devant toi = It's.. uh always been hard to say what I need to say in front of you.

Espouse-moi et je te promets que je resterai sincère = Marry me and I promise to stay true to you.

Je ne sais pas = I don't know (figured France would try and figure out the word and I don't like the sentence, 'how do you say' because it's more of an 'I don't know' moment. I don't know if anyone will agree with me but eh.. that's okay.)

**Did anyone think that there was going to be written Smex in this? I'm sorry I can't write that. I'm American, therefore I see England and France as like Parental Countries. So, you don't get written porn yet, try again some other time. **

**But on other terms: Mwhahahahahahah! I've done it! My first FrUk fic written! I had planned to have this written awhile ago but writer's block snuck up on me and captured my brain for quite sometimes. Isn't France's little proposal so damn cute! I swear it was like just flowing out of my hands as I typed. I really hope people don't mind France's speech because personally after reading what his profile said and just knowing his character I kinda allowed my mind to wander on 'well now, do you honestly think France learned how to say English perfectly?' Of course I could only answer as no because France's character is a little... pretentious, which funny enough France is actually on that top list of mine of Favourite Characters.. -.- **

**This was inspired by a very odd chat with one of my friends on Yahoo Chat. Trust me it was an odd conversation and slightly pervy.. :) Now to get to the story inspired by something else, expect it soon! It's RusAme.. or Something. I'm hoping RusAme because I'm currently writing it but you can never understand my muses, hell when I started writing this one I was actually writing a PruCan story.. So if instead of a RusAme story I come up with the sequel(ish) thing for Babies then don't worry, everything I write gets finished... okay that's a lie. **

***ALERT* To my readers, if you want to request a story you can, I actually write request stories pretty quickly. I've come to realise that I actually am writing two different 'worlds' right now; the request world (where you the reader requests a story and I write it) and the Non-request world (the world that is being written for me by me ie, Babies, Movie Night, this story) So if you want request a story, A) There is a list of things I can't write on my Profile page, please look at it and B) please have the pairing, plot and any translations needed for it. Or just the Pairing and plot. Here's something simple though: I don't write UsUk (Look at the disclaimer, y'all) please don't request it. **


End file.
